


The Barons redemption

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Baron & Varian [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place after the Finale, when Varian and Eugene go into the Forrest to gather supplies for Medicine, they run into the Baron.To save Eugene and allow him to be set free, Varian agrees to help The Baron rid himself of the Spiders posion.What starts as an means to help Eugune and go back to normal.Varian and The Baron never thought they would form an bond.Unfortunately someone from The Barons past wants to ruin it, and he finds himself fighting to keep the Alchemist whose as close to an Nephew hes ever had.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, The Baron & Varian
Series: Baron & Varian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783954
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	The Barons redemption

**Author's Note:**

> A/N so I wish I would've thought of this bond but sadly I did not the credit goes to the person who write this fanfiction.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300896/chapters/55807963
> 
> This will be the start of an series that The Baron becomes like an uncle to Varian or grandpa. Somthing like that.
> 
> I am thinking of doing several of these stories with these two its actually pretty cute.

It had been an wrong place wrong time kind of moment leaving Eugune grumbling under his breath why he didnt just stay in bed today, of course he knew why he had promised Varian he would go into the Forrest with him to gather some supplies. An project of sorts he had started, while he was an Alchemist he also wanted to help medicine wise leaving him to pick herbs and plants that could help relieve certain ailments.

It was all going well until the Baron decided to make an appearance.

Still affected by the spiders poison, father to Stalyan, previous leader to Vardaros. The Baron looked worse for the wear.

Not only was Eugune trapped but now he brought Varian into the picture, prompting Eugune to feel guilt. The two were tied up on an Tree and this time no chance of escaping.

"Well well Flynn it looks like this is my lucky day". The Baron smirked cruelly. "You know I never did give you your wedding present, oh that's right you left Stalyan. And now thanks to you! And the princess I am stuck like this!!". The Baron gestured to himself.

"I always thought you looked good in green". Eugune joked weakily letting out an manly yelp as The Baron grabbed him by the coat drawing him close so they were face to face.

"Dont test me Ryder!!". The Baron growled. 

"I could help you with that spider posion".

The soft voice of the Alchemist drifted to both males ears prompting them both to gaze at Varian, one that gawked the other suspicious.


End file.
